these moments in our lives
by the lights above
Summary: Moments from random characters in the Harry Potter universe. Part the First: Ron Weasley
1. Ronald Bilius Weasley

**thereisnorespectinthisworld:** _This is my first fic and this is just a 10 moments thing, focusing on different Harry Potter characters, one in each chapter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong>_

He's seven and crying because Fred and George ruined his teddy bear. Sometimes he wishes that he didn't have brothers.

* * *

><p>He's eleven and on the train. The black-haired boy who'd spoken to his mother before is seated opposite him. As Harry intently listened to Ron's description of the wizarding world and his family, he feels, for the first time, actually looked up to.<p>

* * *

><p>He's eleven and in Charms class. The snobby, bushy-haired girl with pretty skin is seated beside him. He glances at her, sees that she's looking at him smugly, and attempts to perform the Levitation Charm. She corrects him and although he admires her, he can't help but feel angry at her: she makes him feel like Fred and George's brother again.<p>

* * *

><p>He's fourteen and doesn't have a date to the Yule Ball. He's desperate, feels silly (<em>oh, why, did he have to ask Fleur? And why did he turn down Eloise Midgen?<em>) and can't help feel angry at Hermione. He knows she doesn't have a date, she couldn't have said yes to anyone else, could she, so why was she playing this bloody game with him?

* * *

><p>He's fourteen and jealous. <em>Viktor Krum<em>. Merlin, he really was blind, wasn't he? All those times, in the library, he even thought he'd caught Viktor shooting her a few furtive glances. And, here she was, radiantly glowing, dancing with his hero. He's so angry and hurt that he can't make sense of anything. Padma leaves and all he thinks about is how much he hates Viktor Krum. And when they argue, later, his excuses are so incredibly lame, he wants to run himself through with the Gryffindor sword.

* * *

><p>He's fifteen and insecure. Harry's the big hero, brave, popular; Hermione's the know-it-all, clever, pretty and well-liked. What is he? Just the seventh child, just the lone best friend, just the Potions menace, just the suck-it-up prat.<p>

* * *

><p>He's sixteen and in love. He always knew that he liked her; he never imagined living without her. But then, he also knew there was little chance she felt the same way. She had popular Quidditch players drooling after her (in the case of Cormac McLaggen), what would she want with him? Somehow, being reminded by his baby sister, that he has as little experience as a baby, makes him more irritable. So, when he finds Lavender, he wills himself to forget Hermione and just enjoy what he's already got. Who can blame him? He's a conflicted teenager.<p>

* * *

><p>He's seventeen and being kissed by the one he loves. It's a war, and there are lives at risks, jobs to be done, but her lips against his, his hands underneath her, this is wonderful, magnificent and he doesn't want to let go. But then again, he has to, because this is war.<p>

* * *

><p>He's twenty-four and extremely nervous. He keeps fixing his tie, and wondering to Harry whether his hair is fine. When the music starts, and everybody stands up for her arrival, he's spun around by his best man to face his bride. His breath hitches. He was no longer looking at Hermione, the smug little know-it-all who'd so bravely informed him that he had dirt on his nose ― he was staring at Hermione, the beautiful woman he was in love with and about to marry.<p>

* * *

><p>He's twenty-six and a father. The bundle is passed onto him, tiny thing. He looks at it in awe, thinking it incredible that he and Hermione had created this child, from scratch. She looks like Hermione, pretty, only with his hair and eyes. All the well, he thinks. Cooing at his daughter, he looks up to meet his wife's eyes. Both of them spot the flower on the bedside table simultaneously and both of them speak at the same time.<p>

"Rose."

* * *

><p><em>Next <em>_chapter is Harry Potter. Review._


	2. Harry James Potter

_**Harry Potter**_

He's five and upset because Dudley got the candy he wanted and his aunt Petunia told him to be quiet when he asked if he could have one. Sometimes he wishes he didn't have family.

* * *

><p>He's eleven and speaking to Hagrid, the half-giant wizard. He feels dejected by his kin, because they lied to and desolated him. He feels liked, because that's obvious in the way Hagrid looks at him. He wonders if he's finally found a friend after his eleven long years.<p>

* * *

><p>He's eleven and looking at the faces of his parents. His mother's beautiful, willowy and his father handsomely masculine. They both have wide, infectious smiles and eager kind eyes. Harry feels he can sit here all night long, just watching them.<p>

* * *

><p>He's twelve and mistrusted. He feels very insecure, with those Hufflepuff mistaking him for his opposite and even his friends distancing from him. He's very aware half the teachers are avoiding him. Harry wishes, for the first time since finding out the truth, he was not a wizard.<p>

* * *

><p>He's thirteen and discovering secrets. He hates Sirius Black for killing his parents. He remembers the twist in Sirius's face on their wedding; he remembers the friendly handsome face—the killers' face, laughing at its prey. He hates Sirius.<p>

* * *

><p>He's fourteen and dejected. Cho had said yes to that dimwit. He couldn't believe his luck. He knew Cho was genuinely sorry, he had seen it in the way her eyes had knotted. Scowling at the board on which Snape continued detailing their Potions homework, Harry wondered what Cedric had that he didn't.<p>

* * *

><p>He's fifteen and confused. What had just happened? In the Room of Requirement? Cho had...Cho had kissed him. He backed into the wall, again, remembering how he had stood, dumb while she pressed her lips against his. How he couldn't move and had stood frozen solid as Cho attempted to make him react. He sighed. He should have just kissed her back.<p>

* * *

><p>He's sixteen and in love. Ginny...Her lovely red hair, her nice brown eyes, her soft fresh skin, her willowy figure, her velvety voice, her gorgeous smile, that curve of her cheekbone, Ginny... he sighed again, dreamily, and twisted guiltily as Ron moaned in his sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>He's seventeen and about to face death. <em>A pig raised for slaughter<em>. That had been how Snape had put it. Snape... how badly had Harry misread him. But Snape had been clever, as well as brave. He shook his head, trying to think pleasant thoughts, something that would make him a happier man before he died. Ginny...her lovely lips, her soft kisses... but what if he did die, he would not see her again, he wouldn't feel her caresses, she would... he shook his head again, before taking the final step forward into the Forest then broke out into a run, the names of his friends repeating with the rhythm of his feet.

Ron. Hermione. _Ginny_. Luna. Neville. _Seamus._ Dean. Lavender. _Parvati._ Padma. Terry. _Hannah_. Ernie. Colin. _Justin._

Flashes of faces, with the flash of trees. Pairs of eyes that he'd seen and could not be sure of seeing again. It was horror.

* * *

><p>He's twenty-four and impatient. The Healer arrives at the door at least and smiles at him. She says nothing but he follows after her, his own smile playing at his lips. Ginny lay on her bed, watching the creature beside her. Harry approached his wife quietly, smiling at her as he reached her side. His hand gripped hers and squeezed it as he spoke, watching his baby boy lovingly as he did so. 'You did great, he's beautiful.'<p>

Sitting down by her side, he grinned at James Sirius. Finally, he had what he thought he might never get—a family.

**thereisnorespectinthisworld: **_Next chapter is of Hermione Granger. Review._


	3. Hermione Jean Granger

**_Hermione Granger_**

She's eleven and upset because Bruce Williams, the only boy she could ever love, had called her a know-it-all and ugly and left her alone to cry in the playground. It's at this moment that a snow-white owl swoops over her bushy hair and drops the letter on her head. She's shocked and screams at whoever is disturbing her to leave her alone but then the owl clicks its beaks and she realizes what's going on. Jean Granger has never seen Hermione run faster or look happier than when she came rushing to her car, minutes later, open letter in hand.

* * *

><p>She's eleven and on the train. The short, stout boy with the lopsided smile and fat ugly toad is telling her all about the wizarding world and she listens, interrupting with clever remarks on occasion, and she finally realizes: this is where she belongs.<p>

* * *

><p>She's twelve and she overhears the redheaded boy with the dirt on his nose on the train talking about her. It's not the first time people have talked about her like that but this time, it hurts more than anything in her life. Sometimes, she wishes she could strangle Ronald Weasley to death.<p>

* * *

><p>She's fourteen and angry. He's so blind! The Ball has been announced for over a week now and Ron is looking in all the wrong places for a date. Doesn't he know the girl who's most willing to go with him is right by his side as he mutters suggestions and arguments to Harry? She leaves them alone, fighting tears and just as she reaches the library, a strong hand grips her weak shoulders and spins her around.<p>

"Hello." It's Viktor Krum, Ron's favourite Quidditch player, his thin lips stretching into a nervous smile. She stares.

"Hi." A moment's silence as she looks curiously at him and blushes and he smiles and looks down and up again.

"I vos vundering...vil you go to the ball vit me?"

She stares into his dark eyes before smiling and nodding. "Alright. It'll be fun." It was also an opportunity to get back at Ron.

* * *

><p>She's fifteen and tired. She's tired of arguing, hiding, fighting, jealousy, War, death, dreams, Malfoy and his evil punishments, Ron and his laziness, Harry and his insecurity, Krum and his consistently pursuant letters, Ginny and her boy-woes. So she does what she's good at, what she has tried to avoid doing through the life of their friendship: she becomes their boss.<p>

* * *

><p>She's sixteen and being chased. She's touched, now that Ron has actually started paying attention and she's both flattered and appalled by Cormac's interest in her. Since when had she been much of a beauty?<p>

* * *

><p>She's sixteen and furious. What was he thinking, snogging Lavender Brown? And she had thought that things between the two of them might just pick up, judging by his thrilled face when she asked him out (<em>isn't it funny how your fantasies always reverse, Hermione?<em>). But she was obviously wrong, and proven so by Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger hated being wrong.

* * *

><p>She's seventeen and mourning. She mourns the death of the Hermione she has known, she's mourning Ron, for he might be dead, she's mourning her parents because they might be long gone. It seems her mourning will never end, and her tears will never dry. Then, he comes back.<p>

* * *

><p>She's twenty-four and engaged. She hardly sees it coming, because Ron is an ever so confusing person and all she expects tonight is a simple dinner in their favourite Muggle restaurant and maybe some snogging later on her doorstep. And then, he reaches over across the table, strokes her cheeks and pops out a ring. He doesn't even have the chance to ask; she stares at him and murmurs "yes" with sparkling tears in her beautiful eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>She's twenty-eight and pregnant. She is sitting on a park bench, the same park she had first met Bruce Williams, watching two-year old Rose and Jean Granger walking on the path discussing something with smiles on their faces. Her palm rests on her steadily growing belly and she smiles as her child kicks.<p>

"One strawberry ice cream for the pregnant lady."

She looks up and smiles as Ron Weasley sits next to her, holding out the treat. She laughs, leaning over to kiss him in thanks, the man she loves.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _'kay. That was longer than the other two and I'm quite pleased. I have a lot of chapters pre-written so I suppose my readers can expect updates soon enough. Thanks for favouriting. Please leave a review as well._


	4. Neville Longbottom

_**Neville Longbottom**_

He's five and in St. Mungo's, looking into his mother's soft brown eyes. His father's asleep on the bed opposite hers and his grandmother has left them alone to get a snack. Alice's cold hand lands on Neville's tiny one and he jerks straight, alarmed. He is not used to being touched by his parents. She stares at him with eyes full of mirth before grinning smiling at him, a real smile, not the insane one he knows, but as if she has recognized him. "Neville," she whispers, before the Healer arrives and Neville finds his eyes fill up with tears.

* * *

><p>He's eleven and the Sorting Hat feels ticklish on his dark hair. <em>Please, please...<em> He says, and he feels the teacher glance at him serenely as he screws his eyes shut. The Sorting Hat muses rapidly and Neville's so overwhelmed he barely catches what it's saying and suddenly the hat is announcing him "Gryffindor!"

Neville's heart leaps several miles before he runs off to his new family, Hat and all.

* * *

><p>He's eleven and Harry Potter and his two friends are trying to sneak out again. He knows they must not, because if they are caught, Gryffindor House will lose more points and Slytherin will end up winning the House Cup. He is a Gryffindor, and he ought to be brave. Of course, he was never calculative, and maybe his bravery was actually idiocy, and he ended up Petrified on the common room when a third-year came by and laughed at him, before taking pity and un-Petrifying him.<p>

* * *

><p>He's thirteen and nervous. Professor Lupin's encouraging and gentle, so he musters up the bravery that had spurted on the night he got Petrified by Hermione Granger. Of course, it's hardly worthy that people laugh at you upon finding out that Professor Snape is your greatest fear but he had a bit of a laugh himself seeing the professor dance around in his grandmother's clothes. Later, though, he felt guilty and scared as he thought of both his teacher and grandmother's face at their ridicule and humiliation.<p>

* * *

><p>He's fourteen and watching torture. It's just a spider, Neville tries to think, but he remembers how his grandmother told him that every tiny thing had a soul and must be cared for. He's trembling from head to toe and he sees Hermione Granger yell at the professor. He's grateful for her, and for Hannah Abbott who pats him comfortingly from the seat behind.<p>

* * *

><p>He's fifteen and a warrior. His wand is held out like a sword, and Neville's face flushes with bravery and fury and passion and suddenly there are light flashing and he's duelling for life. It's one of the most powerful things he has felt, and he decides that he can understand Harry Potter a little more after this battle: survival was key.<p>

* * *

><p>He's sixteen and Luna's twirling in his arms. It's the eve after Dumbledore' funeral and they have both found themselves together at the clock tower. He came here to think, to release his grief, confusion and haze; she came to dance, to join the creatures she believed in. He found it was a good way to fulfil his need, watching and accompanying Luna, because she was so easy to be around with.<p>

* * *

><p>He's seventeen and a leader. He is angered by how many of the Dumbledore's Army chose to be blind, or to see and not act. He cannot still himself, and he needs and wants to speak out. He has a few followers of course: Ginny, Luna, Seamus, and a bunch of Hufflepuffs. Then, Ginny is taken out of school and Luna and Dean disappear and he is alone guarding his group, stuck in the Room of Requirement. It is there that he comes to learn of Hannah Abbott's exceptional Healing skills and soft nature. He falls in love with her.<p>

* * *

><p>He's seventeen and on fire. Literally. His head's flaming and Voldemort's laughing a few feet to his side, and his mind's close to explosion with anger and rage. Then the fire cools and his mind clears and he knows what he must do now. It's with a graceful, heroic movement that he helps Harry on his way to survival.<p>

* * *

><p>He's twenty-nine and his wife's silky blonde hair is travelling down his shoulder. He pulls away with the desperate need to breathe but pulls her back towards him to continue their kissing. Her tears have nearly dried by now, but he can still feel the salt on her lips and her tongue feels so sweet. He has the need to pacify her sorrow, and he feels a single tear roll down his cheek as he swoops to suck her collar. He promises her later, lying on their bed in the room two floors above the bar on his side facing her, that he'll do anything to make her happy, even if they will never have children.<p>

Hannah makes his day, his forever, by whispering against his cheek, "I'm already happy, just to be with you."

**Author's Note: **_I know I promised an early update but I had to deal with some unexpected things and some of my work went through heavy editting. So sorry. I hope you enjoy the update. Review._


	5. Ginevra Molly Weasley

**Ginny Weasley**

She's ten and looking at Harry Potter. He looks handsome to Ginny, maybe because he's so different from what she's used to: black hair, taller than her but not quite tall, skinny, with a nervous smile and kind eyes the colour of emerald.

Ginny knows that she loves him the moment she lays eyes on him from behind her mother's skirt.

* * *

><p>She's eleven and the Sorting Hat feels heavy on her orange hair. Ron's not in the Hall, she can see from a glance along the Gryffindor table but she grins as Fred and George wave enthusiastically at her. Half of her is worried, worried for Ron and Harry, worried because she might not be Sorted into Gryffindor. One part of her worry is relieved soon enough though; the Hat declares her a Gryffindor in seconds.<p>

As she is greeted by George's open arms and Percy's crooked smile, she knows that this year will bring great, great things for her.

* * *

><p>She's eleven and not herself. She was easily falling in love with this invisible friend, this understanding, sympathetic boy who's the only one in the whole wide world that listens to her. Ginny feels weird, mostly because there are times, due to being love-sick (or something very like it), that she hardly remembers. But waking up the next night with chicken feathers clinging to her second-hand robes, Ginny wonders if her infatuation is working out for the best.<p>

* * *

><p>She's thirteen and indecisive. Ron has unknowingly put her in a world of turmoil. (<em>Holy crow, she might have been Harry Potter's Yule Ball date!)<em> But Ginny feels guilty about ditching Neville. _He's a friend, he'll understand._ But friends don't break promises either, so Ginny has to make this sacrifice.

(Neville's not an exceptional dancer but they have many a laugh that night, so it's not quite so bad.)

Ginny Weasley is not a heartbreaker.

* * *

><p>She's thirteen and on her first date. Michael's a sweet guy; he'd brought pretty flowers for her and he pulls out her chair as they sit at a table in Madame Puddifoot's. Of course, he doesn't really know her that well, considering how she hates the teashop so, but glancing across the table at her infatuated boyfriend, throwing her gaze across his thin features, dark hair, and bright eyes, Ginny wonders if this might be a start of a new Ginny.<p>

* * *

><p>She's fifteen and a happier girl. She's now the girlfriend of Dean Thomas, a dark-haired sixth-year Gryffindor with whom she shares a love for Gryffindor, affection for Harry Potter, and several snogging sessions. Dean's a better person than Michael, but he still doesn't understand her well enough. She has, over the summer holidays, become something like a friend to Harry. She's pleasantly thrilled when Harry comes to her companionship but she still remembers the promise she made on the night of the Yule Ball: she is not, nor will she be, a heartbreaker.<p>

* * *

><p>She's fifteen and in the arms of the Boy Who Lived. His eyes had contained a longing as she ran to him, but she could honestly say that she had not expected him to kiss her. His lips, the lips she had fantasized about for years now, were on hers, trying to press into them all the unsaid things in his heart. She understood, and reciprocated them as she pressed back into his lips. She smiles into their first kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>She's sixteen and scared. She's scared because she doesn't know whether she'll live to see tomorrow, scared because she had seen Neville's face last night after detention, scared because she has no idea whether Ron or Hermione or <em>Harry <em>or Mum or Dad or Bill or _Phlegm_ were still alive. Sitting on her dormitory bed, trying to create a Patronus (because it's just another way of thinking about Harry), Ginny decides that war is the stupidest thing ever.

* * *

><p>She's sixteen and her world is crumbling down. Harry's face is beautiful in death, paper-white and soft-looking, and the tears explode onto her face. Ron's weeping beside her and Ginny knows how hard it must be for him, too. But still, Ginny knows and decides, nobody could ever love or miss Harry Potter more than Ginny Weasley did or could.<p>

* * *

><p>She's thirty-five and on platform nine and three quarters. It feels warm and a hot smoke blows in her pretty face, and her hand slung over Lily's shoulder, her eyes on her boys arguing, her husband by her side chatting with her brother and his family, Ginny smiles.<p>

It all had started here, never to end.

**Author's Note: **_Ookie. It's getting really hard to choose random characters. Perhaps my readers can recommend some characters? You know, present me with a challenge? ;) I'm open to any era._

_Review!_


End file.
